A functioning immune system is important for health. Subjects having an impaired immune system due to for example sickness, or subjects wherein the immune system is under development (e.g. infants) can greatly benefit of compositions capable of stimulating the immune system.
WO2005039597 describes a method for enhancing the immune system and the treatment and/or prevention of immune system related disorders in a mammal, particularly newborns, which method comprises the administration of acid oligosaccharide and neutral oligosaccharide.
EP1242436 describes an oligosaccharide mixture based on oligosaccharides produced from one or several animal milks and which are composed of two or more monosaccharide units, wherein the proportion of neutral oligosaccharides to acidic oligosaccharides is 90-60. The oligosaccharide mixture described approximates human milk with respect to its positive properties and in particular its anti-infective activity.